Triss Gabriev
__TOC__ Biography Birth and Early Life Triss was born on June 14th, 2105 in the suburbs of Detroit, Michigan. to Alan Gabriev and Elaine Gabriev-Torne. She spent the beginning of her life with her parents in their suburban home, having a rather carefree and pleasant life. She had quite a quick progress for such a young age, showing a knack for technology as early as at the age of three. Detroit Riots of 2112 The peaceful suburban life in Detroit was shattered by the summer Detroit Riots of 2112. Following the Third Great Depression, most of the large companies in Detroit introduced massive lay-offs that left hundreds of thousands of people without a job. Coupled with general urban decay and supply problems, when the police opened fire to a group of protesters in front of one of the government buildings, killing several, including a few children, a wave of violence quickly spread over the city. Unable to spread across the business centres and downtown, due to the government directing all police and local army forces to defend them, the riots spread mostly to the outer districts and the suburbs, including the area where Triss and her parents lived. The affected areas were basically turned into lawless warzones, the officials generally not caring. On June 12th 2112 a gang broke into the Gabriev home on a burglary run. At this point only Elaine and Triss were at home, Alan having left for the moment to bring home some supplies. Triss hid in the garden while the gang was having "fun" with her mother. As Alan returned home, he was beaten and forced to watch his wife's plight before being killed together with Elaine. Triss eventually managed to escape into the war-torn suburbs, where she spent the next few months, gathering a group of other orphans around her to stay alive together. Cedar Grove State Orphanage This part of her life ended soon after the suburbs were taken back by military and police forces. Triss and her fellow gang of orphans ended up in a state orphanage, where she spent the next eight years, attending to various schools and broadening her education. Since being rescued by them, she idolized the army, so it's not a surprise that she chose to join the military ranks, together with her "gang". Military Career Training and Early Recognition The pack stayed together in the army, going together through training and early missions. Triss was developing her mechanical and technical skills, which caught the attention of her superiors. She was given free access to the vehicle and technical bays and this is where she developed her first models of powered armours, initially based on the early models in use in the army. Still, they superseded almost any available designs. She was using her friends' help in testing. Fate's Edge Eventually, on 19th August 2124, the group formed the Fate's Edge unit, an elite mechanized unit utilizing power armours, carrying out a whole selection of missions, anything from infiltration of enemy territory through blasting through choke points to support and defence. Armed with Triss's newer and better all the time designs, the group soon earned the reputation of unstoppable and quite a bit of fame. Not everyone was happy about it. There'd been a growing discontent about the unit among the higher ups. Mainly, Triss insisted on keeping her designs as her property and sharing them with the rest of the military and military companies on her terms. The law was on her side. But, there was a way around this - she had family, thus, if she died, everything she owned, including the designs, technology, e.t.c. would become property of the country and the army. Mission to Daskal Valley On November 13th, 2127, Fate's Edge had been sent to the Daskal Valley in Afghanistan to deliver a crushing strike to the growing extremist fraction there. However, it turned out to be a set-up. The unit was ambushed by overwhelming forces equipped in "stolen" US military weaponry. They fought back, but the difference in number had simply been too large. However, not everything went according to the military's plans. Triss survived, managing to re-purpose some weaponry as a booster for her armour. She stayed with her group, but eventually she was the only one standing, so she escaped and eventually returned to the country. Meanwhile, the military blamed the unit for creating an international incident and acting against orders. Battle in the Courts She was charged with treason, but, unbeknownst to the higher ups, her best friend in her unit was also an information gatherer, and he had a habit of recording all their missions, storing a backup copy in Triss's own armour, since it was linked to other armours in the unit due to her being the unit's leader. She used this evidence to win a series of cases, clearing the names of her fallen companions and her own. She also retained the rights to her design and won a gigantic compensation. She deposited a large part of it in a charity organisation she formed and funded a memorial for her unit. She quit the military, too. Gabriev Industries Founding and Gabriev 1 Triss wasn't content with just lounging around all the time, so she founded her own technology and military company, based on the edge of the territorial waters of Japan, on a specially built floating complex, Gabriev 1, practically a domed island. The construction began on July 7th, 2128, aided by many robots and armours of Triss's design, and the complex was opened on March 19th, 2130. The main company never entered the stock markets, since Triss didn't want to lose control over it. The production was very efficient due to the sheltered location and ultra-modern equipment. The company grew over the years, filling the whole complex. Eventually, the complex was extended, in 2133, with the new portion opened on 12th February, 2133. Gabriev 2 Market and production demands and general lack of space prompted Triss to began construction of an orbital facility over Earth. The construction of Gabriev 2 began on 11th October 2133 and the facility was opened on 9th April 2135. Koniki Forest Arrival Triss arrived in Koniki Forest after a teleportation accident when testing her newest armour design on June 27th, 2131. She left not long after, but had been visiting the area intermittently since then, eventually staying there and deciding to control her company across universes. The Hangar Triss initially lived in a large room at the inn, but this soon proved itself to be much too little, even when she moved part of her stuff to the basement. She eventually constructed a hangar of herself, not far away from the inn, where she could design and develop her machines in peace. The hangar consists of several workshops and rooms. Kikari He's Triss's friend, even if she sees him as a kid sometimes. She has all the rights to do so, since she had to repair him more times than anyone can remember. Galatea She is renting a part of the hangar to Galatea, an other world droid she repaired and helped when she arrived in the forest. They are good friends and sometimes friendly rivals when it comes to technological advancements. Crimson Hunter She saw the above-mentioned reploid many times, but he never really caught her interest. That is until he started visiting her in her hangar and fooling around. Eventually, she decided she wouldn't mind being with him, so they are a couple now. They aren't married, mostly because Triss doesn't really care about that. Jubilee At some point Triss found an unfinished young girl robot. She finished it and activated it, and it became kind of sort of her daughter. Tori and Soac Tori was another person Triss met in the forest and ended up creating a robotic body for her and transferring her personality into it. Tori is treating Triss as a mother, somewhat. Triss doesn't mind. Mara Formerly Soac's slave, she stumbled upon Crimson and Triss and they fed her with the idea of freedom. In the end, Triss negotiated her release and is letting her stay with them. Appearence Triss is a rather slim, about 170 cm tall human female with short black hair, green eyes. She's rather pretty, with proportionate D-cups and slightly curvy hips. She's usually wearing a jumpsuit, which can change into other types of clothing due to being made out of nanobots. She sometimes wears skimpy stuff to tease Crimson. Abilities In general, Triss has the abilities of a fit human female. She is very bright and has very high IQ, as well as instinctive understanding of technology. She is also augmented via nanotechnology, pretty much carrying a computer inside herself, able to communicate wirelessly with machines and the such. Her armours and mechs are what gives her more abilities, which can vary a lot. Some of her newest mech designs are extremely powerful. Basic Armour In her basic armor she can basically compete with any basic combat reploid. Stealth Armour Power Armour MK I Interceptor Armour Concept Portal Armour Portal Armour MK II Mass Production Armour Loader Mech Bipedal Mech MK I Bipedal Mech MK II (TS-001) Bipedal Mech MK III (DE-001) Gallery TrissJumpsuit007.png|Triss's current design TrissJumpsuit3001.png|Newest jumpsuit TrissJumpsuit002.png|New Jumpsuit TrissGabriev1.png|Old Jumpsuit TrissEveningClothes001.png|Evening Clothes TrissGabrievArmour.png|Power Armour MK I Triss_Interceptor_Lineart_by_Raziel_chan.png|Interceptor Armour TrisssTeleArmour001.png|Concept Portal Armour TrissPortalArmourMK2001.png|Portal Armour MK II Power_Armour_Design_by_Raziel_chan.png|Mass Production Armour TrissStealthArmour001.png|Stealth Armour Triss__s_Loader_Mech_by_Raziel_chan.png|Loader Mech Zaidos_mech_design_by_Raziel_chan.png|Bipedal Mech MK I TrissSpaceMech001.png|Bipedal Mech MK II TrissMechV3PreliminarySketch001.png|Bipedal Mech MK III Category:Characters T